What if?
by Darrinia
Summary: One Shots en los que cambio capítulos de la serie para hacerlos Blam.
1. Never Been Kissed

Hola!

Nuevo fic. Bueno, realmente no es un fic. Esto va a ser una serie de One Shots que no van a estar relacionados. En ellos veremos como añado Blam a Glee, es decir, muestro como RM podría haber escrito Blam en cualquiera de los capítulos. Es un poco difícil de explicar pero creo que lo vais a entender en cuanto lo leáis. Acepto sugerencias de capítulos (como es obvio, nada de la primera temporada y los primeros capítulos de la segunda y tercera temporada... E intentar no pedir nada a partir de la llegada a NY o la sexta temporada porque no los he visto).

Los capítulos no estarán relacionados entre sí, por eso no llevarán un orden. Yo tampoco tendré un calendario de actualizaciones, cuando pueda escribiré. Pueden ser más largos o más cortos, escribiré lo que me salga... Es posible que quede alguna cosita abierta, pero veremos conforme pasen las cosas.

Debo decir que este capítulo es mi **regalo de cumpleaños a mi** **querida Gaby**... ¡Felicidades preciosa! Espero que te guste (aunque no sean Kurtbastian, Klaine o Kelliot...).

_En cursiva, escenas reales de la serie._

* * *

_**S2E06 NEVER BEEN KISSED**_

_Karofsky se fue, dejando a Kurt y Blaine solos en las escaleras. El moreno tenía los codos apoyados en la barandilla, con las manos colgando frente a ellos y el castaño estaba un par de pasos por delante de él, de pie._

– _Bueno, no saldrá del armario pronto. – Bromeó el ojimiel para romper la tensión. El otro se quitó el bolso y lo dejó en el suelo para sentarse en las escaleras. El Warbler se incorporó un poco y se ajustó la chaqueta._

– _¿Qué ocurre? – El estudiante de Dalton cuestionó. Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó al ojiazul y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Por qué estás tan afectado?_

– _Porque hasta ayer, nadie me había besado nunca. O al menos, uno que contara. – El alumno del McKinley parecía a punto de llorar. Anderson se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado. Pronto cambió su gesto para apoyar a su amigo._

– _Vamos. Te invito a comer. – El más bajo se levantó y el otro lo imitó. Los dos siguieron bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cafetería del instituto público._

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se sentaron juntos en la mesa de New Directions después de recoger sus bandejas con comida. El castaño quedó al lado de Mercedes y el más bajo al lado de Sam. Los chicos los miraron con desconfianza, sobre todo después de distinguir el uniforme de Dalton.

– Tenemos un infiltrado. – Susurró Rachel claramente molesta. Sin embargo, el moreno no se sintió ofendido.

– No pienses en mí como un Warbler. Soy un amigo de Kurt que ha venido a ayudarle y lo ha invitado a comer, nada más.

– ¿Amigo de Kurt? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Ayudarle a qué? ¿Por qué le invitas? ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermano? – Finn preguntó a toda velocidad.

– Wow – El ojimiel levantó las manos como si fuera un delincuente frente a un policía. – Tranquilo. Sólo quiero ser amigo de Kurt porque es un buen chico, le invito porque está pasando un mal momento, cosa que creo que sabes, y he venido a ver si podía ayudar en algo en ese tema, aunque no lo he conseguido... ¿Me he dejado alguna pregunta?

– Has respondido a todas... Aunque yo tengo otra... ¿En Dalton sois todos gays? – Puck quiso saber sin dejar a Hudson intervenir más.

– ¡No! De echo, soy el único. – El moreno contestó mostrando su sonrisa arrebatadora. Esa que iba provocando suspiros de todo el que se cruzaba con él, sin que él fuera consciente. Esa sonrisa que enamoraba a Kurt... Y tal vez a alguien más de esa mesa. Se agachó para coger su mochila y sacar de ella unos pañuelos de papel. Eso hizo que Sam pudiera ver el último número de Flash que llevaba para leer con Nick en el descanso antes del ensayo del Glee Club.

– ¿Te gustan los cómics? – El rubio preguntó, fascinado porque él todavía no había podido comprarse ese ejemplar.

– Sí, se podría decir que soy un friki de los superhéroes, Harry Potter y Star Wars.

– Yo también. – El ojiverde sonrió. – ¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver la primera parte de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte? O, bueno... Tal vez tengas alguien con quién ir... – Evans se sonrojó aunque no sabía por qué. Hummel lo miraba con ganas de querer matarlo. Hacía unas semanas lo había rechazado diciendo que era heterosexual, estaba saliendo con Quinn pero... ¡¿Estaba coqueteando con Blaine?!

– No tengo nada planeado. Ninguno de mis amigos es Potterhead. – El Warbler sonrió. – ¿Te parece ir al cine y luego tomar algo mientras criticamos al director por todas las escenas no incluidas?

– Tenemos un trato.

– Tenemos un trato.

* * *

Blaine se aplicaba la tercera capa de gel... ¿Por qué cuando conseguía ir al cine con un chico impresionante y atractivo sus rizos no querían colaborar? Estaba nervioso, no sabía si Sam era gay, bisexual o sólo era un hetero que quería un amigo para ver una película. No le importaba, quería causar buena impresión, por eso se había puesto unos pantalones rojos que le quedaban por encima del tobillo, unos zapatos negros sin calcetines y una camisa blanca bajo un jersey azul con línea roja en el cuello y las mangas. Para terminar su atuendo, una pajarita de cuadros en varios colores aunque predominaba el rojo.

Después de eso, cogió sus llaves, su cartera y su teléfono móvil para salir. Condujo hasta la casa del rubio que se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros verdes abierta que resaltaba sus ojos sobre una camiseta básica gris y unos vaqueros sencillos, cien por cien él.

Llegaron al cine, compraron un paquete grande de palomitas y vieron la película. Como habían prometido, después se fueron a una heladería y comentaron todos los detalles de la película, deseando que llegara el año siguiente para poder ver la segunda parte, con la que concluía la saga.

Como todo un caballero, Blaine acompañó al otro a su casa. Bajó del coche y caminó con él hasta la puerta.

– Me lo he pasado muy bien. – El rubio comentó. Estaba nervioso, nunca se había sentido tan bien con un chico en su vida. Era mejor que salir con Quinn, eso lo tenía claro. Además, no es que le dejara del todo indiferente. El moreno tenía unos ojos preciosos, cambiaban de color. No podía decidirse... ¿Eran verdes, avellana, dorados...? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que quería descubrirlo.

– Yo también. – El más bajo sonrió. La sangre de Evans se congeló, esa sonrisa era perfecta. Volvió a mirar los ojos y supo que estaba perdido.

– Lor Menari. *

– Iráyo **

Guapo, simpático, con unos ojos preciosos, una sonrisa que enamoraba, le gustaban los cómics, Harry Potter, Star Wars y además, hablaba Na'vi... ¿Qué más podía pedir Sam? Por eso el rubio no pudo ni quiso evitarlo más. Acercándose a Blaine, dejó un dulce y tierno beso que pronto fue correspondido. Los dos se sentían en el cielo. Para el ojiverde era su primer beso con un chico y para el moreno era su primer beso. Ambos experimentaron las mariposas en el estómago, el deseo de más. Evans no había sentido por Quinn nada parecido en ese tiempo. Tenía claro que al día siguiente hablaría con ella, no quería engañarse. Se daría una oportunidad con Anderson, porque merecía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

_* Según Glee: "Lor Menari" – "Bonitos ojos" en Na'vi_

_**Según Wikipedia: "Iráyo" – "Gracias" en Na'vi_


	2. Guilty Pleasures

**N/A:** Aquí traigo otro capítulo. Este es el capítulo Blam por excelencia... Maravilloso... Las conversaciones... Yo veo Glee en VOSE, espero que entendáis que eso puede hacer que no coincidan con las del doblaje al español (mucho menos, al latino, hay mucha diferencia de expresiones y palabras).

Recuerdo que las partes en cursiva son las de la serie y las otras son de mi invención... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**S04E17 GUILTY PLEASURES**_

– _Tío, ponte los pantalones. Necesito hablar contigo. – Sam se acercó a Blaine en los vestuarios del McKinley. Ambos llevaban camisetas blancas sin mangas. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, siguió caminando por lo que el moreno lo siguió. – Últimamente he estado... He estado luchando contra un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza sobre algo en mi vida. Y es un secreto que he mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo._

– _¿De verdad? – El moreno preguntó._

– _Sí, y he estado esperando a dejarlo salir, – el rubio se volvió para quedar frente a su amigo, – porque me ha torturado por dentro._

– _¿Sientes algo por mi? – El ojimiel quiso saber._

– _¿Qué? No, tío, vamos. – El más alto se extrañó._

– _¿Qué?... Es evidente que estaba bromeando. – Anderson soltó una risita._

– _Es un millón de veces peor que eso. – El ojiverde estaba serio._

_La conversación siguió, hasta que Evans confesó que su Guilty Pleasure era Barry Manilow._

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Sam llegó a casa y se puso a preparar su actuación para el día siguiente, no pensaba en Brittany o en la vergüenza que le daría hacer la canción que había elegido. Pensaba en Blaine y en sus palabras... _¿Sientes algo por mi? _De repente él mismo se hacía esa pregunta... ¿Sentía algo por su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué le decepcionaba su reacción, tan normal, cuando le había dicho que no? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Lágrimas del moreno? ¿Algo de tristeza?... Su cabeza comenzó a doler, no podía pensar en nada que no fueran unos ojos color avellana...

* * *

_Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now  
Ohh  
You take a look at me now... _

_Blaine había estado emocionado, dejando su corazón en cada nota que había cantado. Sam había estado viendo la actuación al lado de Kitty, muy serio y concentrado en lo ocurrido. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que un hombre le dijera esas palabras. Pero no le valía un hombre cualquiera, tenía que ser ese hombre. Ese joven que acababa la canción para que todos lo aplaudieran y se levantaran para ovacionarlo. Él se levantó del piano y metió sus manos en los bolsillos._

– _Así que... ¿Sobre exactamente quién va la canción, Blaine? – Tina preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Kitty estaba sentada detrás de ella y le dio un ligero empujoncito en la espalda._

– _Callate. – La rubia susurró, consciente de lo que estaba pasando._

– _Se trataba de Kurt, obviamente._

Anderson siguió hablando pero Evans realmente no lo escuchó. El que dijera que esa canción era para Hummel... Sólo podía haber dos lecturas, o Blaine mentía o su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

– Eres libre de irte con él. – Brittany se acercó a su novio, que seguía sentado en el auditorio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, analizando sus sentimientos e intentando adivinar si su mejor amigo le había dedicado la canción a Kurt o a él.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – El rubio se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

– Blaine está enamorado de ti y tú por fin te has dado cuenta de que le correspondes. – La ojiazul se sentó a su lado.

– Soy heterosexual. – El chico susurró.

– Y yo también lo soy... Y mira lo que pasó con Santana. – La Cheerio se encogió de hombros.

– Pero...

– No hay "peros", Sam. Escucha a tu corazón y sé sincero con todos. No te guardaré rencor, sé que al final, tú y yo no estamos predestinados.

– Gracias... – Evans la besó en la mejilla antes de salir de allí.

* * *

_Blaine estaba tocando el piano en el auditorio y Sam caminó hacia él._

– _¿Qué es eso? – El rubio preguntó._

– _Quería cantar una canción más de Phil Collins antes de que nos hagan guardar nuestros Guilty Pleasures de nuevo en el armario. – El moreno comentó._

– _Bueno, quizá no tengamos que hacerlo. – El ojiverde se apoyó sobre el instrumento musical. – Quiero decir, todo el mundo parece estar muy bien con sacarlos. Tal vez la vida es mejor así._

– _Yo no sé nada de eso. – El Cheerio comentó mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno. – Si siempre nos permitiéramos este tipo de cosas, creo que haríamos sentir muy incómodas a bastantes personas._

– _No tienes que sentirte incómodo. – Anderson lo miró con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Tío, está bien, lo pillo. Tú... Tu Guilty Pleasure soy yo._

El más bajo evitó la mirada del otro. Se sentía avergonzado por sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupado por cómo se lo tomaría el otro.

– Sam, yo...

– Debo decirte que mi placer oculto eres tú. – El rubio sonrió, haciendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido.

– ¿Qué?

– No había pensado en eso hasta que tú lo insinuaste... Desde entonces no he parado de pensar en todo y... Bueno, Britt y yo hemos roto y...

– ¿Estás bien? – El moreno se levantó y agarró el brazo de su amigo.

– Depende. – El ojiverde susurró.

– ¿De qué?

– De que tú me digas que no me lo he imaginado todo y me correspondes, de que me digas que cantaste pensado en mí y no en Kurt. – Evans se movió para agarrar la mano de su amigo y se acercó mucho a él.

– Sam... – El susurró del ojimiel fue casi suplicante.

– Dime lo que sientes por mi. – El más alto pidió, haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de su mejor amigo.

– Te a... – El Cheerio susurró, deteniéndose antes de confesar su amor. Era pronto y no podía confesarlo, no salvo que quisiera perder al otro para siempre. No quería asustarlo y, aunque parecía que a él le gustaba, era mejor no apresurar las cosas. – Me estoy enamorando de ti.

– Yo también te amo, mi tontito. – El más alto sonrió.

Sam se agachó un poco para besar los labios del otro. El beso era casto, dulce y lleno de sentimientos. No sentían que fuera pronto para decir "te amo", aunque tal vez les asustaba un poco la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Anderson preguntó con una sonrisa inmensa.

– Bueno... Creo que esta noche tú y yo vamos a tener nuestra primera cita... ¿Vamos al cine? Luego podemos ir a tu casa y... Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer. – Evans movió las cejas de forma insinuante.

– Me parece perfecto... Esta noche seremos tú y yo. – Blaine asintió.

– Tú y yo empezando algo maravilloso.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer estas escenas... Espero que os guste la que viene, os recuerdo que el capítulo Sweet Dreams es el siguiente al "tiroteo" en el McKinley y Sam pasaba de ser Sam a Evan y al revés sin explicación...

Como siempre, en cursiva las partes que sí salieron en Glee...

* * *

_**S4E19 SWEET DREAMS**_

_Blaine y Unique caminaban por el backstage del auditorio del McKinley. Marley los había convocado allí y ellos acudían aunque no sabían muy bien a qué._

– _Estoy mejorando de manera natural mis pechos. Cada noche les unto crema de coco, Vitamina E y nueces silvestres*. – La chica estaba comentando cuando Evans entró._

– _¿Alguien ha visto a Sam? – Preguntó el rubio. Durante esos días se había estado comportando de una manera extraña. Desde el tiroteo en el McKinley él había estado actuando como si fuera dos personas, Sam y Evan._

– _Sí, – el moreno respondió dubitativo, – creo que está detrás de esa cortina._

– ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo? – El ojiverde extendió el brazo para que su mejor amigo le cogiera de la mano.

– Claro. – El más bajo miró a la chica confundido y ella le guiñó un ojo, deseándole suerte. Las mejillas de Anderson se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Los dos se perdieron entre las cortinas del backstage del auditorio. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista de Unique, Sam empujó a su amigo contra la pared y lo besó con intensidad, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el otro que estaba atrapado entre sus brazos. La lengua del rubio invadió la boca de Blaine, haciendo que éste perdiera el sentido. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Las manos del ojiverde bajaron hasta encontrar el trasero del otro.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos respirando con dificultad. Se miraron a los ojos y Evans salió corriendo de allí, dejando a su mejor amigo muy preocupado y despistado.

* * *

Después de cantar la canción que Marley había compuesto para animarlos, Blaine se dirigió a su taquilla para dejar algunas cosas que no necesitaba. Sam se acercó a él y dio un golpe a la taquilla de al lado.

– ¿Te has besado con Evan? – El rubio preguntó de mal humor.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno lo miró extrañado.

– No mientas, me lo ha contado. Os besasteis en el auditorio... – El ojiverde seguía furioso. Su amigo cerró la taquilla y se apoyó en ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Y eso es un problema porque...

– Te prohíbo que vuelvas a besarlo. – El más alto se cruzó de brazos como un niño que está enfadado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – El ojimiel se acercó e intentó descruzar los brazos del otro.

– Él es mi hermano y tú...

– Yo... ¿Qué?

Evans no respondió, se fue corriendo de allí dejando al otro totalmente desconcertado.

* * *

Sam estaba sentado en el suelo del auditorio, tocando una melodía triste en su guitarra cuando Blaine entró. El rubio rápidamente se secó las lágrimas porque no quería que su amigo lo viese así. El recién llegado se entristeció porque no le gustaba ver al otro así.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – El moreno se sentó junto a su amigo.

– No lo sé. – El ojiverde pasó su manga por su cara para limpiar las nuevas lágrimas.

– ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? – El más bajo preguntó.

– Sí. – Evans empezó a jugar con los cordones de sus zapatillas con sus manos, con la mirada hacia abajo, evitando los ojos de su amigo.

– ¿Te he ofendido con algo?

– No.

– ¿Es por el beso?

– Sí.

– Lo siento, no lo pensé. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

– ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí? – Sam levantó la mirada para poder ver al otro. Necesitaba saber que respondía con sinceridad.

– Es algo que no desaparece así como así. Pero somos amigos... ¿Verdad? – Blaine temía ser sincero pero no quería mentir.

– ¿Y si... Y si yo sintiera lo mismo? – El rubio quiso saber, mirando los ojos color avellana cambiar, apareciendo un brillo especial que no había visto antes... Esperanza.

– Pero no lo sientes... – El moreno intentó contener sus sentimientos.

– Tengo dudas... Hasta he dejado a Brittany. – La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del más bajo al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – Anderson susurró al ver que su amigo se acercaba despacio hacia él, como si le diese tiempo a que se negase a lo que iba a hacer.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tan diferente al primero que se habían dado. Esa vez era dulce, tierno, lento, permitiendo que ambos saborearan al otro con delicadeza. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos...

– Creo que ya me has ayudado. – Evans respondió antes de volver a besarlo. Movió la guitarra para que quedara colgando en su espalda y así poder abrazar al chico que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

_*El inglés no es mi fuerte y, aunque veo los capítulos en VOSE, las traducciones no son fiables del todo. He buscado en muchos sitios la traducción de esa parte y ésta es la que más me ha convencido. No sé si será la real (tal vez debería haberlo buscado en español pero... no sé vosotros pero yo no puedo con el doblaje, me he acostumbrado a sus voces reales). Por lo que yo sé, Unique no dice nueces pero tal vez hay algo que desconozca. Siento esta posible confusión (aunque realmente no es lo importante del capítulo XD)_


	4. Silly Love Songs

**N/A:** Un What If... especial San Valentín. No es la mejor idea que he tenido y no estoy muy satisfecha pero es dificil sacar Blam en algunos capítulos porque o Blaine está con Kurt o Sam está con Quinn/Mercedes/Brittany... No sé, es raro... Tengo al menos uno más especial San Valentín que espero poder publicar mañana (hoy ya no me dará tiempo)...

* * *

_**S2E12 SILLY LOVE SONGS**_

_Todos en Breadstix aplaudieron cuando la canción Silly Love Songs acabó. _Kurt corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina y Mike habían ido a apoyarlo y aplaudían con fuerza. El resto de los Warblers salieron del restaurante porque todos tenían citas de San Valentín. Jeff le dirigió una mirada triste a Blaine antes de agarrar la mano que le ofrecía Nick y caminar hacia la salida. El rubio sabía que su amigo no tenía con quién pasar la noche. El líder vio que en el restaurante había dos personas sentadas solas, los dos eran miembros de New Directions. En serio, parecía que en ese restaurante no había otros clientes porque esa noche sólo estaban ellos.

La joven latina que estaba sentada sola no era una opción para él. No era heterosexual y además había fastidiado cualquier oportunidad de que ella aceptara entablar una conversación cuando había cantado mirándola que a veces el amor no llega nunca.

El otro que estaba sentado sólo era un chico muy atractivo, aunque él le cambiaría ese pelo a lo Justin Bieber que no le gusta mucho. Por lo demás, era el chico de ensueño. Alto, guapo, con unos ojos verdes hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora, unos labios muy apetecibles...

Blaine se acercó despacio a ese chico, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme de Dalton... La verdad es que necesitaba un vestuario ya... ¿Quién iba a una fiesta de San Valentín con el uniforme de una escuela privada?

– Hola... ¿Pued... Puedo sentarme aquí? – Anderson quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

– Claro. – El rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El Warbler se sentó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? – El moreno cuestionó.

– ¿No es una noche de corazones solitarios? – El ojiverde lo miró con la ceja alzada.

– Me cuesta creer que un chico como tú no tenga pareja para esta noche. – El estudiante de Dalton se sonrojó.

– Está enferma...

Evans comenzó a contarle al otro todo lo que había pasado con Fabray y lo que le había dicho Santana.

– Tienes que hablar con Quinn y exigirle que sea honesta contigo. – Anderson comentó.

– Sienta bien tener un amigo con el que hablar y que realmente te escuche.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al Lima Bean y sonrió al encontrar a Sam sentado en una mesa con un café. Se saludaron desde la distancia y el moreno señaló la fila que había para pedir haciéndole ver que conseguiría su bebida antes de acompañarle. El rubio asintió para que estuviera tranquilo.

Finalmente Anderson llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a él. El Warbler había acudido todo lo deprisa que había podido a la llamada del ojiverde pidiéndole que se encontraran.

– Hablé con Quinn y todo está aclarado. Se besó con Finn y hemos roto. – El estudiante del McKinley anunció.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojimiel estaba preocupado... Evans pensó que era algo adorable y rápidamente se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos... Luego se volvió a reprender porque no debería haberse reprendido, era libre en pensar lo que quisiera... Incluso por un chico. Él no era de los que iban diciendo que estaba bien que alguien fuera gay pero luego se asustaban cuando se encontraban en una situación que podía considerarse homosexual.

– Lo estaré, lo sé... Sobre todo si tengo a un amigo cerca que me haga sonreír.

– ¿Puedo ser yo ese amigo? – El estudiante de Dalton se puso a coquetear abiertamente con Sam. Se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba coqueteando con él y quería dejar las cosas claras. Él también estaba interesado.

– No, no puedes ser ese amigo... Aspiro a que seas algo más. – El guiño del ojiverde hizo al otro reír. No se besaron, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para eso. Sin embargo, habían dejado una promesa implícita de intentar tener algo juntos y, en un futuro, cuando la sombra de Quinn desapareciera, cuando su relación se hubiera fortalecido, ser el primer beso con un chico del otro. Tenían esperanza de que ese fuera su último San Valentín solos...


	5. I Do

**N/A:** Siento el retraso, tenía dos capítulos casi listos pero me había bloqueado en la parte más importante... Con algo de suerte, los tendré listos hoy los dos...

Angellovercriss... Muchas gracias por el consejo. Creo que te he entendido aunque no estoy segura... Espero ser capaz de hacerlo mejor, ya me dirás (aunque reconozco mis limitaciones)... Besos

* * *

_**S4E14 I DO**_

Kurt estaba con Mercedes. Hacía poco que había acabado de cantar con Blaine y había ido a por una bebida junto a su amiga. Lo que no esperaba al darse la vuelta en la barra era encontrarse a Blaine sentado en una mesa junto a Sam. La mirada que el moreno le dedicaba al otro era la misma que no hacía tanto le dedicaba a él. Parecía que el rubio estaba molesto con algo y el ojimiel no dudó en abrazarlo. Los ojos de Hummel se abrieron como platos porque no esperaba que los dos amigos se dieran ese abrazo.

Tina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kurt y por eso se acercó a él. Era su oportunidad para conseguir alejar a uno de sus "competidores". Lo de Evans no le preocupaba porque el rubio era heterosexual y no tendría nada con Anderson.

– Parece que alguien se siente decepcionado porque no es el centro de las atenciones de Blaine. – La asiática comentó. – Acostúmbrate, Sam se ha convertido en su mejor amigo... Y tú sólo eres su amigo, ¿no?

Hummel la miró como si la quisiera matar. No le había gustado nada la frase dicha por la chica pero en el fondo sentía que tenía razón.

* * *

– Aquí tienes. Dos botellas de champán. Es todo lo que he podido conseguir. Sam... No te las bebas todas. Sé que duele que Brittany haya vuelto con Santana pero la solución no está en el fondo de ninguna de estas botellas. – Quinn le dijo a Evans mientras estaba con Blaine. Ella sabía que el rubio estaba dolido pero no podía permitir que acabara en un hospital

– Puede que no, pero seguro que ayuda... Tengo la llave para una habitación, no es para lo que pensaba usarla pero creo que la fiesta acabó para mí... ¿Os apetece? – Anderson comentó mientras movía la tarjeta.

– Eso está bien. Aunque quiero emborracharme hasta perder el sentido, no quiero hacer el ridículo... ¿Vienes con nosotros? – Sam miró a Fabray que negó con la cabeza.

– Yo me quedo aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a muchos de los que están aquí... – La joven sonrío...

– A nosotros tampoco nos ves desde hace mucho... Y tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no? – Evans la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Creo que el que sobra para ella soy yo. – Blaine aclaró. – Ella y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos... No estoy seguro si quiera de si hemos tenido alguna conversación alguna vez...

– No es eso...

– Sí lo es, perdí un año en el McKinley pero no importa. Voy a ser libre de una vez... – El moreno dijo con convicción. La ex-cheerio se quedó mirando al otro rubio.

– Creo que esto es por Kurt... Será mejor que ahoguemos nuestras penas en el champán en la privacidad de una habitación...

Sam se levantó y extendió la mano para que su amigo la agarrara y marcharse del salón caminando de la mano y con una botella en su mano libra. Cualquiera que viera la escena podría malinterpretarla. No muy lejos de allí, uno de los que no entendió que sólo eran dos amigos buscando ahogar sus penas fue Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tardó en recordar que se sentía así porque había bebido mucho la noche anterior. Las dos botellas de champán con las que habían empezado la noche fueron acompañadas de dos gintonics que Puck consiguió para ellos y les subió a la habitación. Se volvió un poco para ver el estado de su mejor amigo pero se quedó petrificado. Sam estaba totalmente desnudo a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había estado lo suficientemente racional como para taparlos después de lo que fuera que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Se levantó asustado, era cierto que tenía un crush con su mejor amigo pero no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en una noche de sexo. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación buscando entre toda la ropa que había en el suelo sus prendas. Cuando había cogido sus pantalones y la camiseta interior escuchó un gemido de protesta proveniente de la cama.

– ¿Por qué haces ruido? – El rubio preguntó.

– Estoy buscando mis cosas. No puedo creer que tú y yo... ¡Oh Dios Mío! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... – El moreno seguía asustado mientras se movía a toda velocidad por la habitación haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Qué sientes? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? – El más bajo preguntó.

– Recuerdo que bebimos mucho pero nada más. Llamé a Puck para que trajera bebidas pero no recuerdo que llegara. – Evans aclaró frunciendo el ceño.

– Llegó y las bebimos y hasta ahí es lo que yo recuerdo... Pero estábamos los dos desnudos en la cama y... – El ojimiel parecía a punto de llorar.

– ¡Ey! Blaine, tranquilo. – El más alto se levantó de la cama y agarró los hombros de su mejor amigo. – Ok, ayer estábamos dolidos, a los dos nos abrieron los ojos con respecto a las personas que amamos y nos dimos cuenta de determinadas cosas que nos hicieron daño. Nos consolamos de la manera que en ese momento consideramos correcta, con todo el alcohol en el cuerpo y sin dejar que nuestra mente nos lo impidiera. No entiendo por qué es tan malo que tú y yo tengamos sexo. Quiero decir, estoy bueno, tú estás bueno, nos llevamos bien...

– ¿No estás alucinando? Quiero decir, eres hetero y... – Anderson cuestionó.

– No estoy alucinando. Lo que quiero es que vayamos a la cama. Me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es dormir. – Sam le quitó a su amigo las prendas y las dejó en una silla que había allí. Esa vez se metió bajo las sábanas e invitó al otro a hacer lo mismo. El moreno accedió y se tumbó boca arriba junto a su amigo. El rubio lo abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – El ojimiel comenzó a acariciar la melena del otro.

– Sí, la verdad es que parece que la cabeza me va a estallar. – El más alto confirmó.

– No, me refiero a... Ya sabes.

– No, no sé. – El ojiverde lo miró intrigado.

– Cuando dos hombres... Tienen relaciones... – Las mejillas del más bajo se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza que le producía la situación. – Uno de los dos, al día siguiente tiene unas molestias en... Ya sabes... Yo no las tengo por lo que tú... Y como ha sido tu primera vez sé que será más fuerte...

– Tío, a mí no me duele nada. – Evans respondió con tranquilidad.

Anderson estaba extrañado. Sabía que no había sido el pasivo porque no tenía molestias y si para Sam era la primera vez tendría que dolerle. Miró a su alrededor en busca de otros restos y empezó a ser más consciente. Sus pieles no estaban pegajosas, no había restos de semen en ningún lugar y no había condones usados. Abrió la mesilla y pudo ver el bote de lubricante y los preservativos que había dejado allí cuando le entregaron la llave con la idea de tener el mejor sexo de reconciliación con Kurt. Sin embargo sus planes se habían truncado al ser consciente de que no volverían y que lo que había sucedido en el coche era sólo sexo. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Deja de preocuparte. – El rubio murmuró.

– No nos hemos acostado. – El moreno aclaró.

– No entiendo por qué sería tan malo.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

– No me importaría. Blaine... – El ojiverde suspiró cansado. – Eres mi mejor amigo pero... ¿Tan mal estaría que en un futuro, cuando hayamos superado todo, seamos algo más?... Quiero decir... Tú eres gay y yo... Bueno, me gustas... Brittany y yo no... No hemos sido una pareja muy real y... Tal vez por eso me he fijado en ti... Duele la ruptura porque es lo normal pero... Sé que no es algo tan malo... Yo sólo me sentí traicionado y... Estabas tú, que te habías dado cuenta de que lo tuyo con Kurt había acabado y yo... Pensé que, tal vez, en un futuro...

El corazón del más bajo latía con fuerza ante esa declaración. No se esperaba que su mejor amigo tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él. Pensaba que sólo él sentía algo más pero era algo mutuo, algo en lo que poco a poco tendrían que trabajar. Sabía que pasaría tiempo, no quería que su amistad se viera afectada si algo salía mal. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, una vez habían aceptado eso, su relación no volvería a ser la misma.

– No es algo malo si sé que sientes lo mismo que yo... Sólo temía que me vieras como el amigo gay que pretende convertirte en gay para que estés con él... No me gustaba pensar que mi crush se convertía en algo que podía dañar nuestra amistad.

– ¿Tu crush? – Evans se incorporó un poco para ver los ojos del otro. Tenía una sonrisa complacida al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

– Mi crush. – Esas fueron todas las palabras de Anderson. Sam volvió a tumbarse como estaban antes.

– Algo me dice que tú y yo vamos a ser muy felices... Juntos.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sueño con una sonrisa en sus labios. La oscuridad no duraría mucho en sus vidas.


	6. Nacked

**N/A: **Al final, dos capítulos... Espero que os gusten...

* * *

_**S4E12 NACKED**_

– _Ese es tu ensayo. – Blaine dijo cerrando el laptop con el que le había enseñado a Sam como varios de sus amigos lo definían como lo que era, una gran persona. El rubio estaba casi llorando, emocionado al escuchar a quienes quería hablando así de él. Había tenido un momento duro por sus bajas calificaciones en la prueba de acceso a la universidad y había estado muy perdido, creyendo que sólo era un cuerpo atractivo. El ojiverde dejó escapar un sollozo antes de levantarse de la silla para ponerse enfrente del moreno, que había estado de pie en todo momento. Le dio un pequeño y cariñoso golpe en un hombro antes de abrazarlo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su mejor amigo y dándole golpes en la espalda con la otra mano._

– _Gracias, Bro. – Evans susurró._

– _No lo agradezcas. – El ojimiel comentó entre los brazos de su amigo, al que apretaba fuerte, con sus manos en la fuerte espalda del otro._

Al romper el abrazo, los amigos volvieron a mirar las opciones que Ms Pillsbury le había buscado. Estuvieron horas comparando las diferentes universidades.

– Parece que esta academia de Cincinnati podría ser buena para ti. – Blaine susurró después de un rato mostrándole los folletos. Era un lugar lleno de actividades artísticas. Podía formarse en fotografía, ilustración, dibujo, pintura, escultura, música, cine, teatro... – Podrías intentar ser actor, hacer cómics, dibujar, hacer esculturas... ¡Lo que tú quieras!

– No quiero ir a Cincinnati. – Sam negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? – El moreno frunció el ceño.

– Porque quiero ir a Nueva York. Es como la ciudad más artística de Estados Unidos, ¿no? – El rubio intervino.

– No estoy muy seguro de eso...

– No importa. Quiero ir a Nueva York. Por eso creo que me iré a ésta. – El ojiverde interrumpió mostrándole otra academia en la gran manzana.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no quiero afrontar ésto solo. Quiero tener el apoyo de mi mejor amigo y tú estarás en Nueva York.

Anderson sonrió y lo abrazó con todo el cariño que podía. Eran amigos por encima de todo.

* * *

– Y Blaine me ayudó a escribir el ensayo y luego fuimos a enviar la solicitud. – Sam le comentó a Artie y Tina mientras Anderson estaba en uno de los muchos clubes del McKinley a los que pertenecía. Ellos estaban relajándose en el escenario del auditorio, con Cohen-Chan y Evans sentados en el suelo.

– Sam... ¿Eres consciente de que llevas dos horas hablando de Blaine? – El moreno preguntó con suspicacia.

– ¿Qué? – El rubio parecía asombrado.

– Artie tiene razón. No paras de hablar de Blaine... ¿Sientes algo por él? – La asiática lo miró asombrada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! – El sonrojo de las mejillas del ojimiel traicionaba a sus palabras. – Será mejor que me vaya a buscar a... ¡Mi novia! ¡Sí! Eso... Me voy a buscar a mi novia porque soy heterosexual y tengo novia y... Me voy.

Artie y Tina miraron como su amigo salía y se miraron de manera cómplice cuando se quedaron a solas.

– A Blaine le gusta Sam. – La joven confesó. – Tal vez necesiten un "empujoncito".

* * *

Tina se acercaba sonriente a la taquilla de Blaine. Su mejor amigo estaba a punto de salir de su reunión con el club de debate y luego iría allí a dejar sus cosas para volver a casa. La sonrisa de la joven se iluminó cuando vio al líder de New Directions. Tenía sentimientos intensos por ese chico pero, sobre todo, quería que fuera feliz. Sabía que ella no podría y por eso esperaba que Sam fuera la persona que lo amase y cuidase por siempre.

– Esta noche fiesta en mi casa. Sam, Artie, tú y yo...

– Suena bien...

* * *

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Tina. Habían conseguido unas cervezas y disfrutaban pacíficamente de una animada charla. Había una suave música de fondo y varios platos con patatas fritas, chucherías, palomitas y otras cosas.

– Creo que deberíamos jugar a algo... ¿Beso, atrevimiento o verdad? – La asiática propuso.

– Lo del beso no creo que sea bueno... – Blaine interrumpió. – Yo soy gay, los otros dos chicos son heterosexuales y sólo hay una chica.

– ¿Y? – Artie interrumpió. – ¿Acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de nosotros con tan sólo un beso? ¿En qué mundo crees que estamos? ¿Disney?

– Esto... – El ex Warbler no sabía que decir sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. – ¿No...?

– Claro, tío. – Evans golpeó ligeramente su hombro. A él le ilusionaba la posibilidad de que el beso fuera para su mejor amigo. Así al menos sabría cómo saben esos labios tan jugosos... Aunque sabía que ese pensamiento no era muy hetero.

– Está bien...

– Sam, empiezas tú... ¿Beso, atrevimiento o verdad? – La chica preguntó.

– Beso. – El rubio eligió con seguridad.

– Blaine.

Los dos amigos se miraron con complicidad. Se debatían entre estar alegres porque por fin se besarían o sentirse incómodos por las consecuencias que eso podía tener. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, los dos perdieron cualquier conciencia que tuvieran del mundo exterior. Sólo les importaba esa sensación tan dulce y suave que ese momento estaba llenando sus cuerpos. Se separaron tras unos segundos, confundidos porque el beso había durado más de lo que ellos esperaban.

– ¡Turno de Blaine! – Artie gritó, rompiendo la magia.

– Atrevimiento. – El ojimiel no se sentía con fuerza de besar a nadie más. El chico con gafas se quedó mirándolo mientras pensaba la prueba.

– Sam y tú tenéis que cambiaros la camiseta y los calzoncillos por los del otro. – Abrams comentó.

– Podéis hacerlo en mi vestidor.

Cohen-Chang señaló una puerta y los dos amigos entraron, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios a flor de piel. Una vez dentro, todo parecía aun más agobiante. Todas las paredes tenían espejos, de manera que no había manera de no se vieran sin ropa.

– Lo siento. – Blaine exclamó mientras se quitaba el polo.

– No hay problema. Esto es culpa de Artie. – Sam hacía lo mismo que su amigo.

– Algo me dice que todo es un plan de Tina. – El moreno cogió la camiseta del otro mientras le daba su polo y se pusieron las prendas.

– Vamos allá. – El rubio se quitó los pantalones. No pudo evitar que su mirada acabara en el trasero del otro, marcado por los ajustados boxer que llevaba. El ojimiel fue consciente de la mirada y se sorprendió.

– ¿Sam?

– Lo siento, yo...

– ¿Estabas mirándome el culo? – El más bajo no se lo podía creer.

– Sí, yo...

– Sam, soy tu mejor amigo. Por favor, no me mientas. ¿Por qué mirabas mi culo? – Anderson sabía que podía haber sido un poco rudo pero necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

– Me gustas... Mucho... – Evans bajó la mirada. Sin embargo, antes de ser consciente de nada más, sintió los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos una vez más. El mundo volvió a desaparecer a su alrededor. Juntaron sus cuerpos y gimieron al sentir la excitación del otro, dándose cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaban. Se separaron abruptamente, con miedo de haber sobrepasado los límites. – Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. Voy a terminar con Brittany y luego vamos a empezar a salir juntos. Quiero que seas mi novio pero no es el momento, no mientras tengo novia... Pero tú y yo vamos a encontrar la manera de estar juntos lo más pronto posible. ¿Te parece bien?

– Claro que sí y te entiendo... ¿Puedes darme un último beso antes de que volvamos a ser sólo amigos? – El moreno pidió y el otro lo complació, esa vez no pegaron sus cuerpos, sólo sus labios y sus manos tocaban al otro.

– Tú y yo no vamos a volver a ser sólo amigos nunca más. Ya no...

Decidieron intercambiar la ropa interior como les habían pedido para pasar la prueba y para poder sentirse más cerca del otro.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación de Tina, tanto la chica como Artie notaron que algo había pasado por lo que decidieron aflojar el juego y el resto de pruebas fueron más inocentes, buscando pasar un buen rato entre los cuatro. Acabaron durmiendo todos en la casa de la joven y Sam y Blaine compartieron cama, por lo acabaron con sus manos entrelazadas bajo las sábanas y con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.


	7. All or Nothing

**N/A:** Llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia... La pongo como completa porque en principio no tengo más ideas, pero si algo viene a mi mente lo subiré. Espero que a nadie le moleste los cambios de edición. Tengo un editor de textos nuevo (por fin tengo Word) y eso me ha llevado a algunos ligeros cambios sobre todo en los diálogos, porque tengo un camino diferente para sacar el guión largo. Cuestiones técnicas con las que no quiero aburriros.

Este capítulo no contiene ninguna escena del original. Se situaría tras la ruptura de Sam y Brittany, poco antes de la despedida de Pierce, antes de que suban al escenario para los Regionales y, por supuesto, antes de la reconciliación Klaine.

* * *

_**S4E22 ALL OR NOTHING**_

Blaine estaba sentado entre bastidores mirando el interior de una caja de terciopelo. Faltaba tan sólo una hora para que tuviera que cantar en los Regionales y todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés.

–¿Va todo bien? –Sam preguntó preocupado por su mejor amigo.

–Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

–¿En qué?

–En la letra de la canción. Esta es mi vida y no voy a vivirla dos veces… ¿Por qué no paro de cometer errores que sólo me llevan a sufrir?

En ese momento, Evans se dio cuenta de que el anillo no estaba. La preciosa caja de terciopelo estaba vacía pero su amigo no parecía feliz.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –El rubio se sentó a su lado. Los ojos color avellana se fijaron en su amigo. Parecía preocupado y él quería contarle la verdad. Supo que debía hacerlo, aunque eso supusiera dolor y distanciamiento.

–Iba a pedirle a Kurt que se casara conmigo por las razones erróneas. Sólo quería hacerlo porque por fin el matrimonio gay es legal y porque, como no puedo salir con la persona que realmente me gusta, quería aferrarme a la persona que me enamoró una vez. Kurt ha sido frío conmigo y me he dado cuenta de que no me importa, ya no. Sigo enamorado de ti y no es sólo un crush. Entenderé que quieras poner distancia, aunque confieso que necesito a mi mejor amigo ahora mismo.

–¿Sabes? Desde que hicimos la semana de los Guilty Pleasures he estado pensando en Brittany, en ti, en nuestra relación, en la mía con ella… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no me ha dolido la ruptura? Si soy sincero, iba a romper yo con ella. Te me adelantaste, iba a confesarte que me había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, pero me pediste que te ayudara a comprar ese anillo. Decidí no decir nada, eres mi mejor amigo y te apoyaría siempre. Pero si ahora tengo una opción, no pienso desaprovecharla. –Sam sonrió, era lo que había estado deseando.

–¿Significa eso –Blaine tragó saliva sonoramente– que puedo besarte?

El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta de lo sonrojadas que estaban las mejillas del otro.

–No puedes… –El ojiverde hizo una pausa y vio como el otro se entristecía. Se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros–. Debes besarme.

El moreno sonrió antes de eliminar la distancia que separaba las bocas de ambos. Ese era su primer beso y fue todo lo que debía ser, dulce, suave, lleno de amor y de esfuerzo para que el otro se sintiera especial. Estaban tan en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba acercándose a ellos hasta que escucharon un grito que los sobresaltó.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –La voz de Kurt interrumpió el beso. Los dos chicos se separaron como si el otro quemara. La pareja se dio cuenta que todos los New Directions y los que habían llegado a ayudarles estaban frente a ellos.

–Esto… Creo que es obvio… Luego dicen que soy yo el estúpido. –Sam no se mostró nada contento con la interrupción. Llevaba días deseando besar a Blaine y no le gustaba que los hubieran interrumpido.

–Kurt… Me habría gustado decirte personalmente lo que acaba de pasar, pero evidentemente ya no voy a tener la oportunidad. –Blaine estaba sonrojado.

–¿Me lo puedes explicar? Hasta esta misma mañana estabas intentando volver conmigo y ahora te encuentro besando a otro. Mi padre estaba convencido de que ibas a hacer algo grande para que te perdonara y mientras tú te besas con el primero que encuentras. Esta vez me has perdido para siempre. Si crees que después de humillarme de esta manera voy a volver contigo… –Hummel estaba encolerizado.

–No quiero volver contigo. Lo siento.

Kurt se marchó indignado pero el resto se quedaron ahí, observando a la pareja. De repente, los ojos color avellana se fijaron en Tina. No estaba seguro de si ella había superado ese crush que tenía hacia él y lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño. La chica los miraba como si estuviera en shock.

–Tina… –Anderson susurró y esa palabra pareció sacar del trance a la joven, que sonrió de oreja a oreja y se volvió hacia Jake.

–Me debes 50 pavos, una apuesta es una apuesta. –Ella comentó alegre.

–Mierda. –El menor de los Puckerman sacó su cartera, pero en ella sólo había 10$ por lo que no pudo pagar la apuesta.

–Sam, creo que ya sabes cuántas bolas caben en tu boca, ¿no? –Noah comentó divertido, recordando que le había hecho esa pregunta años atrás, cuando coincidieron por primera vez en el club Glee.

Evans se sonrojó un poco mientras todos reían. Blaine miraba al otro con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya te lo explicaré. –Sam le aseguró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se levantaron y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. El rubio iba a ir tras sus amigos, pero la mano del moreno lo detuvo.

–Entonces… ¿Somos novios? –El ojimiel preguntó.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Evans lo agarró de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y volvieron a besarse. Blam es real.


End file.
